


Filopiros

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Aunque no se dio cuenta, fue a partir de ese momento en el que la única cosa buena del año comenzó a suceder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz y próspero año nuevo °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° En general, parece que el 2016 nos pegó duro a todos, a mí en lo personal muchísimo, por eso escribí esto, para llamar a las buenas vibras y entretenerme.

La cuenta regresiva empieza mientras la gente se amontona, presa por esa ansia inconsciente que generan las fechas festivas. No se habían recuperado del éxtasis navideño, nunca lo hacen salvo que suceda una tragedia en el medio, y Mako está agradecido de encontrarse lejos del tumulto de australianos y turistas.

El año no fue generoso en absoluto. Pese a haber transitado cuarenta y ocho años de vida, Mako no recuerda haber vivido un año tan turbulento, tenso y con pocas pero fuertes situaciones angustiantes. Lo más curioso es que todos parecen coincidir con que lo mejor que podía pasar era que todo acabase de una puta vez.

—Pero algo bueno tuvo que haberte pasado.

Nunca falta el que hace ese comentario, tratando de levantar los ánimos. Las cosas a veces pasan sin ser buenas o malas, insípidas como el café que hacen los sábados en la oficina, dignas de olvidarse. Probablemente Mako hubiese respondido que no, nada bueno había sucedido, pero algo se lo impide y se encuentra allí, a pocos centímetros de él.

—Siempre digo que será la última vez y no: termino trayendo el culo aquí año tras año. Mentalmente me digo: “Jamie, haces lo justo y necesario y luego te largas”, ¡tampoco! Mi palabra ya no vale ni mierda, compadre.

Jamie se acomoda las gafas de marco negro y grueso que siempre se resbalan sobre su nariz puntiaguda mientras se apoya descuidadamente sobre la baranda de la terraza. Mako sólo emite un “Uhum” como repuesta, pero es suficiente para que los ojos del muchacho se iluminen y siga el blahblah.

—Es raro, ¿sabes, Mako? Un día eres nada más que un mocoso en la sala de urgencias porque un petardo vino fallado… —Jamie siempre habla rápido, con un acento muy marcado. Si el inglés de Australia ya es un "desastre”, cuando Jamie habla, crea un código casi nuevo y propio. —Y al otro, tipos de traje que cagan plata te piden que les montes un show de pirotecnia. No cobro, claro que no, porque si cobras, te andan respirando en la nuca, pensando que te pueden presionar. Con que me den el material alcanza y si se ponen muy pesados, me voy a la mierda sin rendir cuentas a nadie.

Miente. Miente o se olvida o no quiere alardear, o de todo un poco. Las cosas no se dieron tan fáciles en la vida de Jamie. Es muy poco lo que se puede encontrar de él en internet, porque al artesano pirotécnico, Jamison Fawkes, no le gusta dar entrevistas ni pavonearse como los artistas modernos. A Mako le sorprende su bajo perfil y la modestia para nada falsa.

—Ya debe estar por empezar, compadre. Ahh, ¡vamos, vamos, odio esperar!

* * *

_Jamison, él es Mako Rutledge, será tu acompañante durante tu estadía y si necesitas algo, él nos lo hará saber. Ah, sí, sí, como digas… ¡ah! ¿Qué clase de gigantes trajeados tienen aquí? ¿Mako dices que te llamas? Imagino que nadie aquí te anda mandoneando porque podrías romperle el cráneo si quisieras, ¿no, grandote? ¿Te vas a fijar si me porto bien? La vez pasada hice el show pero también dejé alguna que otra sorpresita, esos peces gordos no me gustan, tu no tienes pinta de ser como ellos, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

Fue a finales de noviembre. Mako recuerda cómo el muchacho hablaba sin parar, haciéndole preguntas que no le interesaban, sin pausas, sin fijarse si lo estaba irritando o no. La única respuesta después de todo ese parloteo fue un diplomático «Cállate» y Jamison obedeció por muy pocos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada y palmearle el brazo como si fueran amigos de toda una vida. Demasiada confianza para el gusto de Mako.

Así fue la primera vez que se conocieron. Jamie se las arregló para que Mako le hiciera compañía incluso fuera de su horario de trabajo, siempre bajo la excusa de que sin vigilancia, podría sufrir algún ataque de locura y hacer volar algunos costosísimos autos último modelo. La verdad era que esa era la otra cara de la moneda: Mako tenía la fuerza necesaria para poner a aquel artista desquiciado en su lugar si trataba de pasarse de listo, era un perro sin correa cuando lo invitaban a la ciudad capital y nunca se marchaba sin algún disturbio grande o pequeño. 

Objetivamente, le gustara o no a sus jefes, Mako reconocía que Jamie era un genio: nunca pensó que se trabajaba con bocetos para definir cómo explotaría un maldito fuego artificial, los colores que tendría y si crearían alguna forma en el cielo. Los días que ambos pasaron juntos, Mako se dio cuenta que la cabeza de ese chico de gestos ratoniles maquinaba sin parar tiempos de sincronización, mezclas de colores, formas combinadas, pruebas piloto, correcciones. La pirotecnia no es sólo ruido y luces.

Recuerda también las veces que lo vio en aquel estado de extraña parsimonia, dibujando en su block de dibujo. A primera vista parecían garabatos de un niño de jardín de infantes, pero luego comenzaron a tomar forma. Mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, Jamie parecía ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba, dejaba las hojas terminadas o a medio acabar a su alrededor y sobre su amplia frente aparecía una pequeña arruga de concentración que a Mako le causaba cierta y desconocida ternura.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

—¿Mh? No, no, compañero, ¿por qué preguntas?

¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que su propio cuerpo hacía?

—Parece que te molesta algo —insistió Mako.

Jamie parpadeó.

—La espalda, pero no es nada nuevo.

Mako estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería tomar un relajante muscular, pero por su cabeza cruzó la firme y acertada idea de que Jamie era el tipo de persona que sólo cuida de su cuerpo lo injusto y apenas necesario, de aquella gente que no visitaba un médico salvo que estuviera desmembrándose y no tenían una sola pastilla en casa. Había gente acostumbrada al dolor, en vez de combatirlo fumaban o se quejaban sin notarlo y Mako apostaba todas sus fichas a que Jamie entraba en esa categoría: sin un brazo, con una prótesis en la pierna que lo hacía cojear ligeramente, castigando a su columna con aquella postura, respirando pólvora y corriendo siempre el peligro de que su amada pirotecnia le arrebatase otro miembro.

—Estate quieto —ordenó y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jamie para dejarlo de espaldas a él. Jamie no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo tembló por milésima de segundo—. Relájate —ordenó Mako aunque no le dio mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera.

El crujir de unos huesos llenó el silencio de la sala y luego le siguió un descarado gemido de placer.

—Gracias, compañero, me acabas de mejorar la vida.

Era muy claro y directo a la hora de hablar, no tenía que rebuscar demasiado si algo le parecía malo o una mierda, así cómo no le interesaba disimular cuando alguien le agradaba o algo lo emocionaba. Tratar con Jamie era un trabajo con pinzas al principio, Mako nunca había conocido a alguien así, ni siquiera imaginaba que ese tipo de personas existían.

—No fue nada.

Segundos antes de que los técnicos llegaran a recibirlos, Jamie le miró, parpadeando como un niño frente a una nueva revelación de la vida.

—Acabas de sonreír, grandote, nunca lo había visto hasta ahora. Me alegro que estemos progresando —agregó en tono bromista o no tanto.

_Me acabas de mejorar la vida._

Aunque no se dio cuenta, fue a partir de ese momento en el que la única cosa buena del año comenzó a suceder.

* * *

—¿Ya te hablé de la vez que me pidieron organizar todo el show para los Juegos Olímpicos?

_Sí._

—¿No? Ah, te cagas de risa: lo hicieron de manera formal, hasta el primer ministro se reunió conmigo para darme un puto sermón sobre cooperación internacional y todo eso. Lo mandé al carajo, grandote, a mí nadie me viene a decir qué hacer. Te cuento un secreto: me incomoda esto de ser —hizo unas comillas en el aire con dos dedos de su única mano— “conocido”, de repente la gente cree que puede comprar lo que haces, que estás obligado a hacerlo sin importar nada.

No se olvidaba de sus anécdotas o datos curiosos, pero sí olvidaba haberlos contado. Y Mako volvía a escucharlo, imaginando a Jamie riendo mientras se negaba descaradamente al pedido de todos esos “trajeados”, imaginándolo en su taller perdido en el _Outback_ e iluminando el cielo nocturno para probar sus propios fuegos pirotécnicos artesanales. Ya no se trataba sólo de su genialidad para un trabajo que antes Mako veía por encima del hombro, sino de su idiosincrasia. En un mundo tan hipócrita e interesado, todavía existían especímenes como Jamie que vivían acorde a lo que pensaban, que tenían una sonrisa desquiciada pero sincera y no se preocupaban en esconder el muñón que habían perdido por causa de lo que amaban.

—Peeeero, ya basta de mí. ¡Háblame de ti, Mako! Apenas te conozco la voz. Cuéntame algo, lo que sea, lo primero que se te cruce por la cabeza, ¿eh?

«Me pareces un tipo maravilloso.»

* * *

Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Jamie alza el índice como si siguiera la melodía de una orquesta, en seguida da un chasquido en el momento justo en que la primera hilera de juegos pirotécnicos sale disparada y estallan en una sincronía impecable. Se ven igual que los dibujos que había hecho días atrás para presentar a los técnicos. Mako ya había visto la típica despedida que se realizaba en Sídney, sin embargo, le parece que es la primera vez y lo disfruta como nunca. No se da cuenta que Jamie lo mira de reojo y sonríe cuando se da cuenta que su trabajo es apreciado por él.

—Vale la pena, ¿verdad, compadre? —pregunta y levanta su vaso con té helado a modo de brindis—. Feliz año nuevo, Mako.

Mako deja de mirar el cielo poblado de colores luminosos y fija la vista en aquel rostro de facciones angulosas y salpicado de pecas justo en la zona debajo de los ojos. Todo en aquel chico parece que está estallando de alguna manera u otra, es una llama de fuego desbordante de energía, en cambio Mako siempre se sintió como un gigante paciente, amante de la soledad y el silencio. Aún así, no puede dejar de mirar a Jamie y rememorar cada uno de los días que estuvieron juntos, como si pasaran una película en cámara rápida y cuánto más lo escuchaba hablar, cuánto más lo observaba trabajar, más lo cautivaba su personalidad.

—Feliz año nuevo, Jamie —responde sonriendo apenas, pero basta para Jamie le regrese la sonrisa multiplicada por diez, por cien.

—Te adoro, grandote, ¿sabes? Siempre digo que va a ser la última vez que me dejo contratar por estas empresas de mierda para su showcito, pero si para el próximo diciembre sigues aquí, si volvemos a juntarnos como estos días, vuelvo. Vuelvo todos los putos años. Te lo juro, Mako.

Habla exaltado, de forma atropellada, pero sus ojos no mienten.

—Eres un tipo callado, no me importa, también eres reservado y no quisiera verte de mal humor, pero tampoco me importa. Es más, todo eso me encanta, Mako. Cuando estoy contigo, todo lo de allí —señala hacia las luces anaranjadas que caen en forma de lluvia— lo siento aquí —y se palmea el pecho con su única mano.

_Yo también, maldita sea._

—No tienes que responderme nada, compadre, sólo quise que lo supieras. Mierda que te voy a extrañar… ¿dejas que te moleste durante el año? Me aparezco en tu puerta y te saco de esa rutina de oficina, ¿ya te dije que deberías buscarte otra cosa? No va contig-

—Calla, Jamison —pide apoyando el pulgar sobre sus labios finos. Jamie le mira, asiente con la cabeza y deja un beso sobre el pulgar.

_Yo también._

—No veo por qué…

No es fácil decirlo, no porque reniegue de sus sentimientos sino que el hecho de exteriorizar lo que sucede en su interior es todo un tema. Pero Jamie es fuego y el fuego requiere entrega, consume lo que toca porque necesita ser alimentado.

—… deberíamos esperar hasta fin de año para volver a vernos.

El rostro de Jamie se ilumina. La mecha está encendida y no hay vuelta atrás. Su brazo delgado enganchándose sobre su cuello, el muñón haciendo el intento, su rostro acercándose sin pizca de timidez. Son apenas unos segundos, pero Mako registra cada movimiento como una secuencia de fotos y acaba apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de Jamie.

—Tienes toda la razón, grandote, deberíamos vernos mañana, y pasado y todos los putos días —dice impaciente y reposa su cuerpo sobre el vientre y pecho de Mako.

Con los dedos de su mano libre acaricia el cabello rubio, seco y descuidado. Ambas bocas se encuentran por primera vez bajo la forma de un beso suave y lleno de la pasión que ambos estuvieron acumulando por el otro día tras día. El cuerpo de Jamie tiembla impaciente y eufórico, Mako no sabe si el ruido que se oye es de la pirotecnia o viene del interior del muchacho, sólo es claro que ama al fuego, a _ese_ fuego.

—Todos los putos días… sí, es una buena idea, Jamie.

Y el fuego lo ama a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
